Nightmares 1 through 5
by A Thing For Brothers
Summary: This is a piece based off of the episode Rampage. Charlie is having nightmares over what happened to him. Can Don and Alan help him?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a piece based off of the episode Rampage, where Charlie was shot at in the FBI offices. What he's suffering from is a form of post tramatic stress disorder. I hope you like this story!**

**Day 1**

**Charlie's POV**

I woke up, screaming bloody murder. My hands were shaking and sweat poured down my face. I wiped a hand across my face, trying to calm down.

I laid back against my bed heavily.

Images of the nightmare flashed in front of my closed lids. I opened my eyes quickly, unwilling to let the images haunt me.

I was laying in bed, shaking, when my fatehr came rushing through the door.

"Charlie! What's going on? I heard you scream," He said, sounding distressed.

"I'm fine, Dad," I said as I laid back down.

Dad came up to my bed, looking at me closely.

"You sure don't look it. What's the matter? Did you have a bad dream?"

"It was more like reliving a nightmare."

Dad watched me with a concerned look.

"Scoot over," He said.

"What? Dad, I'm not a little kid," I protested.

"You think I don't know that? Come on, humor your old man." Dad sat down on the bed beside me.

I had to admit that his presence was comforting.

Dad placed an arm around my shoulder. I leaned my head into his side and he began to run his fingers through my hair soothingly.

I closed my eyes in peace, but the images of the nightmare flashed in my mind. I shuddered.

"Sh. You're okay," Dad soothed, noticing the shudder.

It helped ease the fear, knowing my father was there and soon I was fast asleep.

**Alan's POV**

When Charlie fell asleep, I quietly slipped out of his room.

I was surprised by the look of fear on his face. It was unexpected. And that scream? That was enough to scare me. I'd have to talk to Don about this.

**Day 2**

**Charlie's POV**

I woke up the next morning, feeling better. I was grateful to Dad for coming in to sit with me last night. I doubt I would have fallen asleep otherwise.

"Good morning, Charlie. You okay this morning?" Dad asked as I walked into the dining room.

"Much better than last night. Thanks, Dad."

"It's what fathers do. What do you have planned for today?"

"Work. What else?"

"Well, don't work too hard. You need a break every now and then, too, you know."

"I know. Thanks, Dad. I'll see you tonight."

"Have a good day!" Dad called after me.

Four hours later, I was sitting at my desk, working on some papers, when Don walked in.

"Hey, Buddy. What're you doing?" He asked as he came into my office.

"Don! What brings you here? I was just grading some tests."

"I wanted to see if you wanted to grab some lunch. You know, to celebrate finishing the last case."

"I'd love to. Where were you thinking?"

"McGee's sounds good to me. Besides, I'm in a mood for a good cheeseburger."

"Sounds good to me, too."

Don drove us to McGee's. We went inside, sat down at the counter, and ordered.

"The classic cheeseburger and fries, huh?" I said after Don and I ordered.

"Of course. They make the best. What about you? A baked potato and a salad? You're not turning vegetarian on me now are you?"

I laughed. "Not quite. I'm just trying to eat a little better."

"Not me. Bring on the beef." We both laughed at that.

"So what's new with you? Anything?" Don asked me.

"Same old same old. What about you? Any new cases?"

"Not yet. Just a few small things here and there. This last one was a bear, huh?"

"Yeah, about that, Don-" I was interrupted by the waiter coming to give us our food.

"You were saying?" Don said after the waiter left.

"It's nothing. Enjoy your cheeseburger." With that, the subject was forgotten.

**Alan's POV**

"How was work today?" I asked Charlie once he came inside the living room.

"It was good. Don took me out to lunch."

"Well that was nice of him. Anything exciting happen?"

"No, not really. Dad, I think I'm going to just go to bed now. These lectures lately have really drained me."

"Okay. Good night, Charlie."

"Good night, Dad."

I watched him with a concerned gaze as he walked up the steps. Something was bothering him. He usually stayed up until late into the night working. This wasn't like him.

I went to bed soon after, only to be awakened at 2:30 in the morning by Charlie's scream.

I got up as quickly as I could and rushed to his room.

He was sitting up in bed, shaking. He pulled at his hair, a habit he had when he was stresed or scared.

"Charlie? Another nightmare?"

Charlie nodded, his eyes closed. Suddenly, without warning, he got up and ran from the room.

I followed him to the bathroom, where he was throwing up in the toilet.

I grabbed a washcloth from the closet and poured cold water on it. Then, I moved behind him and held his hair back.

When he began to choke and gasp, I comforted him.

"Easy, Charlie. Let it all out."

Soon he eased back and I took the cool cloth and wiped his sweaty forehead. Then I handed it to him and he wiped at his mouth.

"That bad, huh?"

He nodded, still too shaken to speak.

"You want to talk about it?"

"That's okay. You go back to sleep. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine, Dad."

"Well, if you need me for anything, you know where I'll be."

"I know. Thanks, Dad."

This was getting out of hand.

**Day 3 + 4**

**Charlie's POV**

The next night, it happened again.

I woke up, but didn't scream this time, though I could have with the fear I felt.

This time, I got up and went downstairs to get a glass of water. I moved quietly, so not to bother my father, but he heard me anyway.

"What's going on, Charlie? Did you have another nightmare?"

"Yes, but I'm fine. Just go back to bed."

"I will do no such thing. Sit down. Talk to me."

"I'll be fine. I don't want to talk about it."

"It would help if you did."

"Dad, I don't want to talk about it! I'm fine! I'm not a little kid anymore! I can take care of myself!"

"Charlie, I-"

"Just go to bed, Dad," I said angrily.

"All right," Dad said, sounding equally mad.

I felt bad for snapping at him, but I couldn't help it. These sleepless nights were getting to be too much to handle.

The night after, Dad and I didn't speak much. I knew he was mad and I couldn't blame him.

My plan was to stay awake all night so I wouldn't have to face the nightmare.

I kept all my lights on in my room, sat at my desk, and wrote on several notebooks.

Unfortunately, with the lack of sleep, I fell asleep by midnight, only to awaken from the nightmare at three o'clock in the morning.

I bolted up, feeling the scream rising in my throat. I tried to keep from it, but I screamed anyway.

I expected Dad to come in soon after, and was surprised when he didn't. Though it was what I had wanted, I still felt slightly disappointed when he didn't come.

I had to face another sleepless night alone and face the exhaustion the following day.

**Day 5**

**Don's POV**

I stepped into Dad and Charlie's house and tossed my coat on the couch.

"Anyone home?" I called.

"In here." Charlie's coice called back from the kitchen.

I walked in to find him at the table, examining a lock of hair.

"What are you doing? Checking for split ends?" I teased as I walked to the fridge to get a beer.

Charlie was less than amused, causing me to be concerned.

"What's going on, Buddy?" I asked, sitting down across from him with my beer.

"This one's shorter than the others."

"So?"

"It's singed at the bottom here," He said, pointing out the burned end.

"What happened to it?"

"The bullet just missed my head."

It made sense then. The bullet that had just missed Charlie's head had done that. The bullet had literally missed him by a hair.

"My, God, Charlie. Are...are you okay?" I asked, knowing how tramatizing this must be for him.

"I'm fine." He said, standing up and turning to go.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"The garage."

Dad came in from the basement with the laundry basket.

"Oh, hey, Donnie. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for a free meal. Hey, Dad, what's going on with Charlie?"

I saw him tense. That wasn't a good sign.

"What has he told you?"

"Nothing. Why? What's going on?" Fear tightened in me.

"Charlie...well, he's been having nightmares."

Not the answer I expected.

"Nightmares? What kind of nightmares?"

"I don't know, but they're enough to scare him to death. He woke up screaming the other night. It scared me almost as much as it scared him."

"What are they about?"

"I don't know. He won't tell me. I heard him up last night, but I didn't get up to check on him. He got pretty mad at me the night before last."

"Why was he mad at you?"

"I was trying to help him. I was doing what any father would do. He got hostile and yell about how he's not a kid any more, as if I hadn't noticed."

"That doesn't sound like Charlie."

"It's the lack of sleep. The first night that it happened, that I'm aware of, he fell asleep because I stayed with him. I don't think he's slept much since, though."

"And when was this?"

"Four days ago."

"God, that's a long time for him to go without sleep."

"Can't you tell? Look at him."

Charlie came walking in then, and I looked at him. I noticed how haggard and tired he looked. There were bags under his eyes and his movements were slow.

He walked over to the counter, pulled open a drawer, grabbing a pair of scissors.

"Charlie? What would you like for dinner?" Dad asked him.

He took the lock of hair he had been playing with and cut it off.

"I don't care," He said as he quickly returned to the garage.

"What was that all about?" Dad asked.

I shrugged my shoulder. I didn't want to worry Dad anymore.

"I think I'll stay here for the night." I said.

Dad looked over at me and nodded in understanding.

"I think that's a good idea."

After dinner, which Charlie hardly participated in, I went out to the garage where Charlie had escaped to.

The garage. It was where Charlie lived in times of stress and pain. Instead of coming to me or Dad, he'd go it alone in the garage. He'd pour over math problems for days at a time. I never knew how that helped him, though.

I walked in to find him standing at one of his chalkboards, writing furiously. In times like this, he didn't know the rest of the world still went on.

I knocked on one of the chalkboards, announcing my entrance.

He closed his eyes tightly, then turned to me.

"Hey, man. Everything okay?" I asked.

"Fine."

"What you working on?"

"Something you don't understand."

I sat down in one of the only chairs in the room and watched him work.

"Are you all right? Dad seems worried about you."

"I'm fine." He snapped.

"Easy, man. I'm just asking." I held my hands up in defense.

"Go away." Charlie spat quietly.

"What? Why?"

"I don't need you to take care of me! I'm fine. I'll get through this on my own!"

"Charlie? What do you have to go through? Dad and I are here for you. Just open up!"

"I don't need to open up! I'll handle this!"

I saw him sway slightly on his feet. I stood.

"Charlie?"

His eyes rolled back so only the whites were showing.

I rushed forward and he fell face-first into my arms.


	2. Last Nightmare

**Don's POV**

"Charlie! Buddy, come on." I said as I patted him on the cheek.

When he didn't respond, I lifted him into my arms and carried him to the living room.

"What happened!" Dad exclaimed when I carried Charlie in.

"He passed out." I answered, laying Charlie on the couch where Dad had been sitting.

"Passed out? Is he okay?"

"He's exhausted."

"Should we take him to the hospital?"

"I don't think so. He's just drained."

We sat around for a few minutes before Charlie woke up.

**Charlie's POV**

I opened my eyes And the first thing I saw was the off-white color of our living room ceiling.

"Charlie! Are you all right?" Dad asked from beside me.

I sat up, but Don pushed me back down.

"Easy, Buddy."

"What happened?" I asked.

"You just passed out is all. You're all right." Dad answered, patting my knee comfortingly.

"Oh."

We sat there in a silence for a few minutes before Dad spoke.

"Charlie, what's going on?"

I groaned inwardly. I'd been asked that question too many times now.

"Nothing is going on. I'm fine."

I sat up this time, brushing off Don's hands.

"Charlie, people don't just pass out for no reason. Something's been bothering you for days now."

"Come on, Buddy. Talk to us," Don pleaded.

I shook my head and stood.

"I'm going to bed." I brushed by them and walked toward the stairs.

"Charlie! Come on! Talk to us!" Dad called.

I only went faster. I stepped into my room, locked the door, and fell onto my bed.

**Alan's POV**

"What was that all about?" I asked Don.

"I don't know, Pop."

We sat back on the couch.

"What could be bothering him?" Don asked me.

"I don't know, but whatever it is is scaring the hell out of your brother."

"I wish he'd just talk to us so we could help him."

I chuckled without humor.

"You're one to talk."

"Dad, I don't want to start and argument. This is about Charlie, not me."

"You're right. I'm sorry. He'll come to us when he's ready."

"I hope so. So, what all do you know about all this?"

"Charlie's been having these nightmares for several days now. He wakes up screaming, then can't fall asleep again. Last night, I think he tried to stay up all night since his lights were on all night. It must not have worked, though, since I heard him scream."

"What could the dream be about? I don't get it."

"I don't either. I just hope they stop soon."

After a few more minutes, I stood.

"I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay. 'Night, Pop."

"Good night, Son."

**Charlie's POV**

There it was again. The same event played out in my dreams. I had already lived it once. I didn't need to be reminded of the fear by the nightmares.

Every time I had the dream, I was a different person. It was strange seeing others' angles, but this last one scared me out of mind. It was the worst of the five.

I sat in bed, shaking all over. I clasped my hands together, trying to control my shaking. It didn't work.

I had screamed when I woke up again, but Dad must not have heard me. I was glad. I didn't want to burden him anymore than I had this past week.

I was staring out my window, still shaking and terrified, when my door opened.

**Don's POV**

I opened the door to Charlie's room quietly. I had spent the night in my old room and had heard him scream.

Charlie was sitting at his window seat staring out into the night.

"Hey, Buddy. You all right?" I asked as I stepped closer.

"I'm fine," he said, his voice shaking, telling me he was anything but fine.

I looked closely at his face. There was a fear there that I had never seen before. I saw his tightly clasped hands, knowing he was fighting for control.

"Did you have one of those dreams again?"

"So Dad told you?"

"Of course he told me. He's been really worried about you, man."

"He shouldn't be," Charlie said quietly, turning back to the window.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Five days."

I thought back five days. That was the day we had finished the last case. The case where...

"Oh, Charlie. Have you been having dreams about the shooting in the FBI offices?"

Still not looking at me, he nodded.

"Oh, Charlie. I'm so sorry. That must be awful."

He nodded again and I saw him shiver with fear.

I reached out and squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

He turned to me then and I saw the haunted fear in his eyes.

"It's worse each time, but this last one-" His voice trailed off as he began shaking harder.

"Come sit over here." I suggested, motioning to his bed where I sat.

"No. I like it over here."

"Okay. So what was so different about this dream?"

"I was the shooter."

I gasped. That must be torture for Charlie! He was a nonviolent person and his gentle nature would break under the strain of seeing others killed.

"Each dream I'm a different person. I had been me the first time, then you, then the man held at gunpoint, then Colby, and now..." He closed his eyes tightly.

"I saw them. I saw them all. I willed myself not to shoot, but I failed to stop myself each time. I could see the look of fear on their faces. I saw how close that bullet came to hitting me. It was horrifying."

He leaned his head on the glass window.

"I watched a lot of people die, Don. And I don't want to have to ever again." He looked over at me and I saw a tear spill down his face.

I stood and walked over to the window seat and sat down beside Charlie.

I took his chin in my hand when he refused to look at me. I tilted his chin up, forcing him to look me in the eye.

"You won't have to, okay? You're safe now, you hear me?"

He nodded and another tear slipped down his face.

"Come here, Buddy." I took him in my arms and wrapped him in a hug. His body trembled beneath my arms, and I tightened my hold.

When he stopped shaking, he leaned back and I let go.

"You know I'd never let anything happen to you, right?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I saw your point of view, remember? You kept looking over at me and you never stayed very far away from me. You were the one who got me down, too." He smiled, the first I'd seen in days.

"What did you think I'd do? You're my brother."

"I know. You've always protected me. I guess I was wrong. I still need you and Dad to take care of me."

He leaned over and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him protectively.

"You going to be okay now?" I asked.

"I think so. Besides, if I'm not, I've got you and Dad to take care of me."

"You know it." I said, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Don." He called when I got to the door.

"You're welcome, Buddy."


End file.
